


I've Been Waiting For You

by WildKitte



Series: tumblr works [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 12:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18941266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildKitte/pseuds/WildKitte
Summary: It was already late when Yuuri finally got back to the inn. He was still sweaty, and his legs were heavy from hours of practice and strain, but his head was clear despite the fatigue.Victor had told him to go ahead and get to the hot baths - tomorrow would be his resting day, and apparently Victor had something in planned. And when Victor had something planned, it usually meant something tiring; exciting, exhilarating, something that would make his little heart burst with joy, but tiring. Victor called them dates. Yuuri didn’t dare to.Written in 8th of Feb 2018





	I've Been Waiting For You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tumblr prompt "value me" for [Dea](https://twitter.com/medeadead)! I'm really fond of this one.

 

It was already late when Yuuri finally got back to the inn. He was still sweaty, and his legs were heavy from hours of practice and strain, but his head was clear despite the fatigue.

Victor had told him to go ahead and get to the hot baths - tomorrow would be his resting day, and apparently Victor had something in planned. And when Victor had something planned, it usually meant something tiring; exciting, exhilarating, something that would make his little heart burst with joy, but _tiring_. Victor called them dates. Yuuri didn’t dare to.

He sunk into the hot water and sighed as it burned his skin in all the right ways. His muscles melted into relaxation, still aching from long day of training.

Yuuri raised his leg from the water, and inspected it - there were blisters and bruises in his feet from his skates and dancing, from years of unnatural strain. It looked a little gross, honestly, but this was usually the case for professional skaters. All the same, it was proof for his hard work and dedication. Tilting his head, Yuuri wiggled his toes - the night air felt chilly on the wet skin. Everything still worked, even if his joints ached and his muscles were humming with quiet, warm agony. Everything still worked, everything was in place, his perhaps most important tools, _his legs_ , were still functional - the reason Victor was here, his career. For now, everything worked. For how long, though?

 

He put his leg down with a splash and leaned back. Without his glasses he couldn’t see it properly, but the sky above was littered with stars, and would’ve probably made a beautiful sight had he been able to see it. The baths were empty, it was too late for their regular customers, so Yuuri let himself just relax and sit back, melt into a human-shaped puddle in the steaming water.

The weeks - almost two months now - after Victor’s arrival had been tough, especially physically, but also like living in a dream; sinking into marshmallows and sugary soft cotton candy, and Yuuri didn’t ever want to wake up again. Victor’s presence was overwhelming, but Yuuri kept lapping up his attention like he was starving for it; every smile, every laugh, they were like shooting stars burning in Yuuri’s atmosphere, and he tried to catch every single one in his hands and keep them forever.

Each day showed more sides to the extraordinary man Yuuri had admired half his life. The misty haze of his idolatry was wearing away and behind it was a man - a strange and wonderful man with flaws and aches who snored and sometimes sneezed so hard he got snot all over his face and had feet even more bruised than his own. Hard work, worn on his skin, hidden from everyone - except, now, Yuuri had the privilege of being a witness to his passion. When Victor unveiled the more shameful sides of him, sometimes quite literally, Yuuri too got glimpses to his true nature and despite what anyone else might say, he… he really…

Yuuri slumped against one of the decorative rocks of the onsen and looked up in the heavens, almost making out the singular stars in the blurry milk of the night sky. He leaned his cheek on his arm - the skin was damp and steaming in the coolness of the night - and sighed. A blush spread on his face and he sighed.

 

He was falling in love. It was terrifying, and it burned, and the flame was sweet and bright and warmed him up from his head to the very tips of his toes.

 

Or maybe it was the bath.

Suddenly Yuuri’s eyes felt heavy and he yawned as the weariness overtook him.

_I’ll just close my eyes_ , he thought, and then fell asleep.

 

*

 

Victor took his time, skating alone, a hesitant and raw new routine shaping itself in his head, on the ice. Hasetsu, and living with the Katsuki family, with Yuuri, had brought up inspiration and fire within him, that he had thought was lost forever - a deep want, a need, to dance on the ice, feet light like they once used to be.

He didn’t want Yuuri to see the program yet - he didn’t want his student, his friend, _his Yuuri,_ to see this side of him, so hesitant and vulnerable; even if he wanted to open up to Yuuri, give out his heart and plant it in Yuuri’s hands, this felt too raw, too close, too sore a wound to open - for now.

He wasn’t sure if he would ever need this program - he might never skate it himself, still uncertain whether he wanted to get back on the ice like before. It finally called for him here, the ice, when in St. Petersburg it had been quiet for so long. Maybe it was Yuuri, who created music with his body, that was left echoing on its mirror-like surface, and now Victor was just following the dimming notes left by his wonderful protégé.

Maybe it was just Yuuri, and all of this would end the second this was over. One last hurrah for the old champion in a cold, empty rink far away from home.

But the call was so strong - how could it possibly fade?

_I guess I’ll just never leave him then_ , Victor thought as he landed a beautiful quad loop with only minor complaints from his knees.

 

When Victor finally looked at the time, he was shocked to see how late it was - he had sent Yuuri back to the inn almost an hour ago. Yuuko peeked into the rink from her office.

“Are you going yet? I’d like to lock up.”

“Yes!” Victor hurried to the side of the rink. “I’m sorry, I forgot about the time.”

“No problem,” Yuuko waved dismissively. She then peered around. “Is Yuuri not here?” She sounded surprised.

“I sent him home already.”

“Wow,” Yuuko laughed. “That’s quite a feat.”

Victor smiled and pride swelled in his chest. His Yuuri was the most hardworking skater there was. He was truly amazing.

“I’m good at persuasion!”

Yuuko’s laughter was bright and loud.

 

At Yutopia, Victor stripped and washed himself quickly, hoping that Yuuri hadn’t left the baths yet - he wished to talk with his student a little. Yuuri was always more relaxed, more open, when they talked in the baths post-training and sometimes he would lay his head on Victor’s shoulder and let Victor play with his fingers, and those times it felt like the world came to a stop and shrunk into just the two of them, just two people enjoying the warmth, two heartbeats melding into one resonant rhythm. Victor liked all sides of Yuuri, but a pliant and warm and happy Yuuri was so far his favourite.

He stepped out into the bathing area, searching for Yuuri. The baths were seemingly empty, except - except for his student’s sleeping form against the side of the pool.

“Oh, Yuuri,” Victor chuckled out loud and lowered himself into the water next to the sleeping man. “Yuuri, that’s very dangerous.” He shook Yuuri’s shoulder gently. Yuuri stirred, and burrowed his face deeper in his arms.

“Yuu _ri_ , you’re going to get light-headed!”

“Mmh, Victor,” Yuuri whined. “Five more minutes.”

“How long have you been sleeping here, _solnyshko_?” Victor slid his fingers in Yuuri’s damp hair, unable to resist temptation, and Yuuri sighed.

 

Yuuri opened his eyes and a smile spread on his face. His cheeks were beautifully pink and his eyes were so, so soft, deep like the night sky and shining like the stars.

Victor hoped it wasn’t fever.

“I was waiting for you,” Yuuri mumbled sleepily.

“I know,” Victor whispered to him and let his fingers slide down, cupping Yuuri’s precious face. “I’m sorry.” He did look very pink and Victor wondered if he should order him to bed already.

Yuuri shook his head and then scrunched his eyes shut as discomfort washed over him. Victor steadied his swaying form, his hands greedy for Yuuri’s warm skin, and his heart in disarray at the adorable sight of his student.

“It’s alright,” he said, and slowly opened his eyes again to look at Victor. “I’ve waited for you for so long, I don’t mind waiting longer.”

Victor’s breath hitched.

“So stay?” Yuuri watched him from under his lashes and in that moment he was perfect, delirious but absolutely stunning, and the heat went to Victor’s head as his heartbeat sped up dangerously.

 

Being in love with Yuuri Katsuki was wonderful.

 

“As long as you’ll have me,” Victor said back, and Yuuri’s smile was honey-like, and sweet.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated <3  
> twitter [@wildkitte](https://twitter.com/wildkitte)  
> 


End file.
